orenfandomcom-20200214-history
Holm
The island nation of Holm was known for its harsh climate, the cold weather keeping most away from it's shores. It was not easily accessible land, and instead relied on ships to bring in people and trade goods. Coming unprepared for the wrath of the cold was dangerous for all. Holm lay to the east of Malinor on a island that was mostly secluded from the world in Asulon. The water surrounding it was covered in ice, causing transportation there to be hard and tiresome. The boats that ferried citizens back and forth across the waters were specially built to break the ice. Inside the walled city of the capital rested many trees and plants, most unique to the conditions of Holm. The land itself looked abandoned, seeming to increase the beauty of the place. The citizens preferred to spend their time inside their homes with their families and friends. History 'Year 2-' The Ironguts found Holm after a dispute with the Dwarven nation and claim it for themselves. Not all in Malinor are pleased with the action. 'Year 17-' Syrila Caoimeh is given Holm by the Ironguts, and sets about work to redo the island. 'Year 18-25-' Holm is destroyed and then re-built from the ground up. Walls are constructed around the entire city and construction on the palace begins. 'Year 30-36-' The Head Royal Guard disappears. Syrila and her king, Tassel, embark and leave the world. Izier is given the throne and begins destroying Holm to rebuild it again. 'Year 37-' The Head Royal Guard returns from his trip, Izier goes mad with power. Cethis, The Head Royal guard, disperses again in a hunt to find Tassel. Holm imposes a lockdown in response to the Plague that is sweeping Asulon and experiences virtually no effects of the disease. 'Year 38-' Cethis returns to find a power-hungry, and mad Izier. The beast of fire attacks Holm. Cethis is made the High Constable of Holm with Caoimeh. 'Year 39-43-' Holm flourishes after being rebuilt and people flock to see it. Izier marries Caoimeh and reigns in peace. 'Year 44-' The great blizzard strikes Holm, trapping the citizens inside the tavern. The tavern was destroyed, and something happened that no one talked about. 'Year 45-' Trouble with the Flays. The Holy Oren Empire issues the crusade. 'Year 46-' Caoimeh is kidnapped, along with the royal daughter, Lux. 'Year 47-' The trouble with the Holy Oren Empire Oren and the Flays stops. 'Year 51-' Izier leaves to find his wife, giving his crown and kingdom to his son, Cethis. Holm was abandoned along with the rest of Asulon when the world fell. The nation was not created again in Elysium, Kalos or Anthos. Economy Holm was a trade nation, and dealt in many different wares. They were one of the few nations with an obsidian mine, and it became a main export. Holm's value did not lie above the ground, but rather below. Even after the Dwarves left the island was still found to be rich in ores.